


Heels and Lace

by baby_doll (angel_bubbles)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Because of course he does, Future Fic, M/M, akashi being embarrassing, all the while akashi tries not to be so embarrassing, and akashi likes pretty lace lingerie, and they bond over it, but he fails, ill probably continue this, kuroko likes heels, lmk if i should, theyre like a year or two out of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/baby_doll
Summary: Akashi thought he knew his phantom better than anyone, but it turns out there's more to him than he ever thought possible. But that's only fair, because he's got his own share of secrets. Now if he could keep his teenage hormones from leaking into his early adulthood, that would be great.--"Kuroko, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you in a high-end clothing store for women?"Not skipping a beat, the phantom replies with, "why areyouin a high-end store for women?""In any case," Akashi says a little too quickly. "I was not aware that you did this sort of thing in your spare time."





	Heels and Lace

He hadn't know what to expect when he rounded the corner in curiosity after hearing the shutter click of a camera, but it certainly wasn't his former phantom sixth man furiously snapping shots of his foot in what looks to be a diamond encrusted stiletto. 

"...what are you doing?"

Kuroko starts and nearly drops his camera, knocking him off balance and causing him to sway. He finally gets a good grip on his camera and slowly turns his attention behind him where Akashi stands with a raised eyebrow. He blinks owlish eyes and withdraws his foot from the bench it had been propped up on.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. Fancy meeting you here."

Akashi stares at Kuroko, from his wide unblinking stare down to the foot that awkwardly rests to the side, still clad in the shoe whose price tag is probably heavier than the phantom's entire family's net worth. 

"Kuroko, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you in a high-end clothing store for women?"

Not skipping a beat, the phantom replies with, "why are _you_ in a high-end store for women?"

As though he had forgotten they were both in the same place, Akashi visibly withdraws a bit in embarrassment. He coughs into a fist and averts his attention elsewhere. Kuroko takes the opportunity to free his foot from the shoe and place it back into its box. Once everything is back where it had come from, he sits on the floor to replace his actual shoe.

"In any case," Akashi says a little too quickly. "I was not aware that you did this sort of thing in your spare time. Is there any reason for it?"

Kuroko pauses to ponder his answer. "Not particularly. However, I do run a blog dedicated to expensive accessories. Mostly shoes. Heels, to be exact."

His former captain blinks. "I never entertained the thought of you being a blogger, let alone a fashion blogger. How...interesting. Why, though?"

The shadow stands up with a flourish, startling Akashi. His shoe is still untied. "It is my firm belief that it was a mistake to deprive men of the ability to wear high heels. They are exceedingly pretty and make your legs look fantastic, and the really cute ones boost your confidence through the roof. Put on some cute makeup and accessories and you'll outshine everyone you come across, no matter what gender you may be. I have taken it upon myself to reintroduce the concept of a man wearing heels, since it's such a shame that it's no longer common."

Akashi takes a moment to let Kuroko's sudden passionate speech sink in. He stares dumbly as Kuroko schools himself back into a neutral position, unable to formulate words. 

He won't lie and pretend he hasn't had a thing for his phantom since middle school-it's just too obvious to cover up. The thought of him in a pretty dress with pretty shoes is definitely a pleasant one, but he's unable to enjoy it the way it deserves due to his unending shock at having underestimated Kuroko yet again. He thought he'd known everything about him, but it turns out that there are some things he's somehow managed to keep secret. 

He has to frown, though-while he likes the idea of Kuroko looking cute, he's not too keen on the idea of him looking cute for others.

He knows it's stupid to think that way, but he's been such an embarrassment up to this point that he really has nothing to lose.

"I see. You seem to have put a lot of thought into this...hobby of yours."

"I have. I have been doing this for about five years now, if I remember correctly."

Five years? That's more than a little perplexing. He knew that the shadow was stealthy and mysterious, certainly, but he had no idea that he was capable of hiding something like this from him for that long. He wonders to himself how many other secrets his phantom might be hiding.

"It's very impressive that you were able to keep it a secret for this long."

"Thank you. I had a feeling you would be the first to discover it."

"A logical assumption. ...are you ashamed of it?"

"No, not at all. The only downside to having this set of interests is that I can't keep the clothes I try on. All I can do is try them on, take the pictures, and take them off," Kuroko gives him a wry smile. "I'm sure you've noticed, but what I just tried on alone would probably put me in debt for the rest of my life as well as my future children's lives if I tried to buy it. It is unfortunate but the experience is at least immortalized through photos."

Akashi hums and taps his wrist in thought. He already knows that he could very easily help Kuroko with this issue of his, but he isn't sure if the phantom would be willing to accept the offer. He's notoriously stubborn, and even if his greatest desire were to be offered to him on a gold-plated platter, he would still insist on working toward it himself.

It's one of the traits he's come to find incredibly endearing, if he's honest.

The only way he'd be able to successfully assist Kuroko in his endeavors would be to take a risk and allow his former teammate to help him in some way, as well. If it's not one-sided, he's much more likely to be willing to accept, but...

He knows the shadow is trustworthy, but it doesn't stop him from being just a little bit hesitant. 

Regardless, this is his big chance to get close to his crush, and he hasn't made it this far in life by being not humiliating. 

"I would like to help you with that." Akashi holds up a finger when Kuroko makes to protest. "However, in return, I would like you to help me with something as well. It's extremely private, so I can't tell you here, and I can't risk telling you at all unless you accept my help."

The shadow blinks and scans his former captain's face with frightening precision. It's really no wonder Akashi is so fixated on him.

"...alright. I will allow you to help me."

Though Kuroko looks apprehensive, his voice contains the tiniest lilt of excitement, and Akashi does a little celebration dance in his head. The dance is a little bit wonky and wobbly because his acceptance means he has to spill his own well-kept secret, but it's a dance nonetheless.

"Very well. Where is it that you are staying now? I know you don't have a secret house in Kyoto. Unless you do and I'm more in the dark than I ever thought possible."

Kuroko looks amused by this, and Akashi's heart does a pathetic little flip. "I'm staying at a hotel here. Kagami-kun paid for it under my nose so I am 'ghosting' him at the moment."

"...did you just make a pun?"

"I did, Akashi-kun."

"...somehow, I distinctly feel as if this is all a very strange dream."

"Perhaps." Kuroko smiles. "Do you dream about me often?"

Akashi almost sputters, but he somehow manages to hold his dignity together for the first time in his life. It must look very funny to see him feverishly trying to come up with a not-creepy answer to that question, because he hears a tiny laugh in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, Akashi-kun. I won't tell anyone."

Kuroko stands and gathers his bag off the floor, still smiling. As he motions for Akashi to follow him and starts toward the doorway, somehow the former emperor feels like he's been defeated. He feels his dignity crush the tiny version of him in his head, and his face catches fire. 

With his cheeks burning so vibrantly, it's really a miracle he got out of the store without someone pointing and giggling.

.  
.  
.

"So. What has got you so worked up you're glancing nervously at the door every few seconds?"

Akashi draws his gaze away from Kuroko's hotel door reluctantly, meeting eyes with his host sitting across from him on a simple couch. He gives him a withering look, but his blank stare is completely undeterred.

"You promised me you would ask me a favor in the case I accepted your generosity. You requested privacy, and I have provided it. It's only polite to now honor the promise you have made."

"I know, I know, I'm..." Akashi breathes in deep, and exhales slowly. "I've just never told anyone what I'm about to tell you so I'm having some trouble keeping my composure. I apologize."

Kuroko blinks. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so worked up about something. Quite a sight to behold, if I may note."

"I'm sure it is."

"You are probably lucky I don't have my phone with me right now."

"Thank my lucky stars."

"I think my old team would draw great joy from seeing your stoic mask of perfection crumbling."

"Have I ever told you you are sounding more and more like Mayuzumi-san with each passing day?"

"No, but now that you have pointed that out I will keep my comments to myself."

"Thank you." 

A silence passes between them, with Akashi shifting uncomfortably every few seconds and Kuroko sitting still as can be, patiently waiting for his former captain to speak. After a minute passes, Kuroko sighs.

"You know, I'm not going to judge you. I have so much dirt on the rest of my former teammates that nothing can surprise me, so-"

"I like to wear lingerie."

"-you can-wait."

Kuroko stares blankly ahead. Akashi turns a pretty shade of peach and brings a hand up to conceal his face. He's trembling now, half out of nervousness for Tetsuya's response and half out of mortification for having admitted his darkest secret aloud in the presence of someone else.

Another silence comes, this one far more tense than the first. Kuroko blinks.

"...is that...?"

"I...yeah. It's a hobby that I have where..." he swallows as if it's physically painful to say these words. "Where I will visit expensive stores such as the one we met at, and try things on in the changing room under the guise of shopping for a girlfriend similar in size to me."

Kuroko continues to stare at him, and it's so unnerving that even Akashi has to squirm a little in his seat. He looks to be considering something, and gives him a light frown of confusion. "That is very out of character, Akashi-kun, but...where do I come in in this?"

"Well, you see...I am extremely high profile." Kuroko scoffs. Akashi ignores it. "I can't go many places without being watched, or even being photographed on particularly bad days. If I were to be seen purchasing such items it would cause a stir, and I have no doubt that there will be speculation as to whether or not they're actually for a girlfriend. I can't risk it."

The pieces start to fall into place, and a look of understanding crosses Kuroko's face.

"You want me to buy them for you."

"Yes. I will provide the funds for both your desired items and my own, and you will be the one to buy them. Since you are invisible to the general public, not a single soul will bat en eyelash. And, uh..." Akashi flushes and glances away. "Since we are the same size it should not be a problem to find the correct measurements."

"So I see. It is a very fair trade. I will do it as long as I am allowed to take pictures of myself trying on your lace."

Akashi's flush deepens and he coughs. Kuroko always was undeniably proficient at short-circuiting his brain, and the image of him all dolled up in a pretty lace corset and heels is certainly doing a fine job of that. "Ah, uh...yes, that's fine. Just...just as long as you send them to me, personally."

Kuroko blinks. "Is Akashi-kun some kind of pervert?"

"Wha-no! I just want to make sure you've got the right thing, is all."

"...I see."

Kuroko holds out a pale hand, gesturing meaningfully to Akashi's own. The flustered ex captain takes it, desperately trying to control his trembles. An Akashi doesn't _tremble_ at the thought of their crush in a cute outfit, damn it.

"It is a deal."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"Likewise."

They let go, and suddenly the air runs stiff again. Kuroko watches Akashi drum his fingers on the couch and it becomes glaringly obvious that he wants to ask something, but is too nervous. He sits patiently while watching his former captain work up the courage to speak with amusement and just a little bit of awe.

"So...what-what was your blog called, again?"

Kuroko almost rolls his eyes. Since when was Akashi so transparent?

"It's called Phantom Rose."

"Ah, alright...I just, want to look at the kinds of things you've been doing...and all that. And for research purposes. Yeah, research."

"Akashi-kun has become very bad at hiding his intentions."

"...that obvious, huh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Pervert."


End file.
